


Look What You Made Me Do

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Office Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forward!Newt, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Probably ooc, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Submissive!Tina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: When Tina transfers to London to take a position at the Ministry Auror office, she runs into one Newt Scamander, who seems like he is out to ruin her time there from day one. Months later, the two are pitted against one another in an office competition that neither wants the other to win. Shenanigans ensue as Newt and Tina attempt to sabotage each other. However, after a series of trying events, they begin to realize that maybe they don't hate each other as much as they initially thought. If you're looking for a modern-day office AU with magic, unresolved sexual tension, and intermittent angst and drama, this might be the story for you! Written for @katisfania for the Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them event on Tumblr. Thank you for your prompts, and I hope you enjoy the story.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katisfania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katisfania/gifts).



> Some important notes about this AU:
> 
> -It takes place in modern-day London  
> -The characters have magic  
> -There is no Rappaport's law  
> -Tina is ~28 and Newt is ~32  
> -The events of FB and COG do not exist in this AU
> 
> Thank you @ravenpuff1956 for working your beta magic!

Tina Goldstein walked through the streets of London with her head held high and a smile on her face. She had recently relocated to London and had transferred from the Magical Congress of the United States of America in New York City. The Big Apple. Her first and only home. Tina had been hesitant to leave her sister and brother-in-law, and her twin nephews who had just made their way into the wizarding world little more than a year ago. 

Queenie had been encouraging and supportive of Tina's transition. “This is your dream job, Teenie,” she’d said after Tina had spent many long weeks agonizing over the thought of leaving her home and family. “You denied yourself so much for so long, to take care of me. I have Jacob now, and the boys. We’ll be okay! I promise.” 

Tina had sighed at Queenie’s assertions but knew that her baby sister was right. Tina had sacrificed her childhood for Queenie. She had attended school and went straight into the Auror Academy after graduating from Ilvermorny. She landed a relatively low-paying position in order to support herself and her sister. Tina procured a small one-bedroom apartment for them in the city. By the time Queenie had finished her own schooling, Tina had worked at MACUSA for nearly seven years and was growing restless. She would suffer for another three years beyond that, through being the only woman in her department, through seeing her younger sister marry a No-Maj, and seeing Queenie barely survive the birth of her two beautiful children. 

The boys, Aiden and Jack, were now a year old and were thriving. Queenie too had finally returned to her usual self following a difficult first year. Tina had been there with her every step of the way. When Tina wasn’t working, she was serving as Queenie’s extra set of eyes, ears, and hands for the boys. She had changed countless diapers, sang lullabies, and heated thousands of bottles. She’d spent many nights holding a crying, exhausted Queenie, rubbing her forehead, and singing her to sleep the way their mother used to. She had attended counseling sessions with her sister and babysat the boys when Queenie and Jacob needed a night away. Tina had spent the past year raising the next generation of Goldsteins, and she was exhausted. 

When President Picquery had presented her with a new opportunity in London, which was set to begin as soon as possible, Tina had jumped at the job.

“This is off the record, Goldstein,” the President had informed Tina in her clipped, professional tone. “But I think this would be a good opportunity for you. Should you agree, you will go to London to work at the Ministry of Magic. You’ll be the head Auror of the entire department, serving directly under the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself. Word has it that Mister Scamander is being groomed to be the next Minister of Magic in the next few years and therefore, he will need a replacement Head of Law Enforcement. Is this something you want Miss Goldstein?”

After three weeks, Tina gave her confirmation and was sent off to London the next day. Now, she was headed to the office for her first day as head Auror. She wasn’t entirely sure how she would be received; a foreigner coming into a pre-established team of investigators and telling them what to do. If there was anything that Tina had been good in her life, it was delegating and compartmentalizing. She had strong organizational skills and a keen sense of perception on her side. She hoped that she could bring these skills to the table and rally her new team behind her. 

As Tina approached the area she had been told to go in order to enter the Ministry, she sniffed and scowled at the smell that lingered in the air. Sure enough, the directions that Tina had been given were painfully accurate. She entered the nearby public toilets and queued up at one of the stalls. She stood behind a stout older woman who wrinkled her nose at the smell of the toilets. She turned to Tina and muttered, “Bloody shame the Ministry can’t afford a more civilized way of entry for us employees, eh?” Tina simply smiled and let out a short, non-committal ‘heh’ as the woman stepped up to the stall to take her turn to leave.

At that particular moment, a tall, ruddy-haired wizard queued up behind Tina. “Shame the Ministry can’t afford much of anything these days,” he stated in a quiet voice. Tina turned to face him and looked him up and down. He wore a bright blue coat paired with a mustard-colored vest. His shoes were beat-up brown boots, and he carried a similarly-colored suitcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the opposite hand. He looked ridiculous.

Curiously, Tina responded to his statement. “What do you mean, they can’t afford anything?” 

“You must be new here,” he responded, nearly glowering at her through the rust-colored fringe of his hair. 

She snorted at the insinuation. “How would you know that?”

“You’re too bright and shiny,” he quipped back, eyeing Tina’s pressed suit and polished high-heeled boots. “You clearly haven’t set foot inside the Ministry before. You’re up,” he nodded, gesturing towards the stall. It was Tina’s turn to make her escape. 

She ignored the man and stared at the door before her. “It isn’t opening,” she muttered to herself, panicking slightly at the fact that she might be late to her first day on her new job.

“You need a token to get in. They didn’t tell you?”

Tina whirled around to face him, regretting that she had to engage with him once more. 

The line behind the man had grown in length as she stood there, and was now full of angry Ministry employees who would also be late. Cries of ‘Hurry up lady!’ and ‘What’s the hold-up?!’ echoed in the chamber. 

“No, they didn’t,” she spat out, frustrated with herself for not doing more thorough research. 

“Hold this?” he replied, handing his coffee cup to her to hold. The coffee smelled strong and earthy as the steam rose from a small hole in the lid and tingled her senses. Or was it the man that smelled this way? It was impossible to tell. The man dug around in his left pants pocket and pulled out two tokens, then held one out to her. “Here, take it,” he urged her.

Tina shook her head, “I can’t…” 

“Yes, you can. Otherwise, you, me and, and all of these other people are going to be late to work. The choice is yours.”

Grumbling, Tina snatched the token from his hand and returned his coffee to him. She mumbled her begrudging thanks and turned to insert the coin into the slot. After hearing the _clink_ of metal, the door flew open and revealed a dingy toilet. At this point, Tina wasn’t the least bit surprised by the next statement from the red-haired man. “You have to stand in it,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

She raised her eyebrows and gave the man an incredulous look over her shoulder. However, she didn’t have any reason not to trust him. After all, he had helped her out. Grimacing, Tina gingerly stepped up and into the toilet. She was surprised when her feet remained completely dry. Following a silent countdown of _3-2-1,_ Tina reached for the cord and yanked on it hard. 

Following a brief moment of darkness swirling into poison green, Tina found herself in a fireplace within a large, dark atrium. She stepped out and noticed people bustling about, as far as the eye could see. It wasn’t long before she heard a noise behind her. The man from the bathroom had landed behind her. Tina barely registered his presence; she was too distracted by her busy surroundings, wondering where to go next. 

“Er...do you need help?” the man asked after catching a glimpse of the frozen look on her face. 

“Sorry?” she responded.

“Do you know where you’re going?” he reiterated.

“I...the Auror office?” 

“Ah, you must be the American,” the man said casually.

“The...the what? Who are you?”

The man smiled forwardly and extended his hand to her, “Newt Scamander, and you are?” 

Tina slowly returned the handshake when a thought dawned upon her. _Scamander._ Hadn’t President Picquery said that Mister Scamander was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department? _Shit._ Her new boss had seen her failure spectacularly at simply entering the building. On top of that, she’d greeted him like a common criminal. _Who are you?_ Tina would be kicking herself for that for a long time to come. 

“Goldstein...Porpentina - er - Tina Goldstein.”

“Nice to meet you. Shall we get you to the Auror office?”

Tina smiled, in a slight daze from all the hustle and bustle that surrounded her and Mister Scamander. “Come this way,” he stated, gently guiding her towards the main lifts that led to the Ministry’s upper levels. He and Tina stepped into the nearest lift and the doors closed behind them. Tina immediately noticed the lack of an attendant in the elevator as Mister Scamander reached for the button to take them to the second level. A loud voice crackled over an intercom, indicating that the lift was taking them to the Magical Law Enforcement Department. 

The elevator had barely begun to ascend before there was a loud crash, which subsequently caused the elevator to shake, the lights to flicker, and Tina to lose her balance. Before she could react, Tina found herself falling, falling, falling. The light finally flickered off and in the dark, Tina landed against the strong, hard body of her traveling companion. In his effort to prevent both himself and Tina from falling, Newt had abandoned his coffee and reached his hands out to catch hold of something, anything. It was no use. 

With a loud ‘oof’, they fell to the floor, hot liquid covering both of them. Tina let out a squeal of surprise when the near-boiling liquid hit her clothes.

“Fuck!” they both exclaimed involuntarily, and Tina clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the language she’d used in front of her boss. 

“Bugger!” Newt cursed again as he scrambled to rid himself of the hot, wet, sticky sensation that came over him.

Tina was frozen in place, not wanting to make the situation worse for either of them. A few seconds later, the lights flickered on and the lift roared back to life. Tina found herself sitting astride one Newt Scamander, their pelvises perfectly aligned in the most inappropriate way. Before they knew it, the elevator ‘dinged’, the doors opened, and light came flooding in. She caught a brief glimpse of Newt’s face as she attempted to remove herself from Mister Scamander’s lap. He was...almost cute, in a boyish way. His russet-colored hair covered his eyes, which held a mischievous gleam. He gave her a lopsided smile and a furious red blush crept up her neck. Newt couldn’t help but look down at Tina’s shirt. Her lightly-colored blouse was soaked in dark brown liquid and revealed a faint outline of what lay beneath her shirt. Newt’s eyes darkened slightly at this. Tina followed his gaze down to her shirt and gasped. She immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him, surprised by the gall of him. 

Unfortunately for Tina and Newt, another party had witnessed their entire exchange and stood outside the elevator doors with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot on the floor, with a furious look on his face. The new man was tall and lanky, with hair that was similar in color to Mister Scamander. He wasted no time in confronting the pair as they stood up from the floor in the elevator. “NEWTON. What is the meaning of this?”

The smile fell from Newt’s face when he saw who was addressing him. “Merlin’s Beard,” was all he could manage in response as his gaze fell to the floor. 

Tina quickly looked between the two men, waiting for someone to explain what was happening. The unfamiliar man turned to address her

“Hello there, you must be Miss Goldstein. I’m Theseus Scamander, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I apologize for my brother here. He appears to have…” Theseus glanced down at her coffee-covered shirt, “...accosted you. Please, if you’ll gather your things and follow me to my office. We’ll get started on your paperwork.” The elder Scamander’s eyes quickly darted to his little brother. “Newt, I’ll deal with you later.”

Tina’s jaw dropped as soon as she realized her predicament. _Theseus_ Scamander was her boss. Not _Newton_ , this man who had been so helpful, and now so vexing. Theseus turned to leave and she bent to pick up the small briefcase she’d been carrying. At the same time, Newt retrieved his battered suitcase. He caught Tina’s eye and winked as she turned to exit the elevator. A tremor rippled down her spine and she narrowed her gaze at him. “Mister Scamander,” she stated, nodding curtly at him. “Thank you for all your...help,” she continued, placing a sarcastic emphasis on the final word. 

The doors of the lift began to close behind her, but before they could, Newt reached out a hand and forced them back open. She refused to turn around and look him in the eye. “It was a pleasure being under you,” Newt whispered suggestively. “I do hope it will happen again soon, Porpentina.” With that, the door closed and he was gone. Tina was left with her jaw gaping open, coffee staining her shirt, and a very long day ahead of her. 

Thanks to Newton Scamander, she had made a very poor first impression on her true boss. Newt had single-handedly ruined what was supposed to be the first day of the rest of her life. 

After taking a moment to process the events of the previous ten minutes, Tina sighed and pulled out her wand. She muttered a quick _‘Tergeo’_ in an attempt to make herself look presentable once again. Placing her wand back in its holster, she headed off in the direction that Theseus Scamander had vanished. 


	2. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt returns from the field, Tina has a meeting, and the games are beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the first, but sets the stage for the rest of the story. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta @ravenpuff1956 for making this story better!

Tina had finally settled into a predictable routine in her new position at the Ministry. Fortunately, she had very few run-ins with Newt Scamander. Following their initial meeting, Tina had kept her distance and occupied herself with the duties of her job, which included holding weekly meetings, going out on raids, writing performance evaluations, and reviewing case reports. It was especially helpful that Mister Scamander had been out in the field for the past three months. His whereabouts were unknown, and Tina was slightly relieved at this.

Tina quickly acclimated to life in the Auror department and had proven herself to be a worthy leader. She was loyal to her team and they respected her. Under her direction, the department had closed more cases within the last six months than it had without her in the past year. The department only continued to flourish, thanks to her. However, something was missing. She had made very few personal connections outside of the office. Tina worked late most nights and went home to her small, quiet flat on the outskirts of downtown London. She kept to herself, but she missed her family terribly. Tina savored the time she spent talking on the phone with Queenie, Jacob, and the boys. She was already planning a trip home to see them in the fall.

As the cool spring transitioned to the warmer summer, Tina became restless. She was eager for a new adventure, or for something exciting and unexpected to happen to her. Little did she know that something was closer than she realized.

One day in June, Tina received a memo from Theseus Scamander. While poring over case files, a purple-colored paper airplane landed directly on her desk. She opened it hastily and consumed its contents:

_Dear Miss Goldstein,_

_If you would be so kind as to meet me today in conference room 2A, there is an urgent matter from the Minister himself that must be addressed. Please come alone at two-thirty this afternoon._

_Sincerely,_

_T. Scamander_

_Head of the Department of Magical Investigations_

_How odd_ , Tina thought, scratching her head in wonder. Her eyebrows furrowed as she re-read Theseus' letter. In her six months in this position, she had never been called into an urgent meeting, especially not a one-on-one meeting with her boss.

Following a quick lunch at her desk and the review of many more case files, Tina rose from her desk and stretched her arms above her. As she passed by a mirror on her way out of the office, she smoothed out her short, dark locks and let out a nervous puff of air. Tina made her way to the determined meeting place and gently opened the door. She was slightly taken aback when she noticed that the person seated at the conference room table was not her boss.

There, seated before her, was Mister Scamander; Mister _Newt_ Scamander, to be specific. Tina rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Mercy Lewis, what are you doing here?” she asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

He ignored her question. “Hello. How do you do, Miss Goldstein?”

“I was much better before I ran into you. I thought you were traipsing the jungles of Asia or some godforsaken country, hunting for elumpets or whatever it is that you do," she replied, throwing her hands in the air in mock excitement.

“I believe the term you’re looking for, Miss Goldstein, is ‘Erumpents’," he practically growled in response. "Yes, I returned this morning, as a matter of fact.”

“So your first order of business was to attend a meeting at the Ministry, or are you just trying to be annoying?”

“Not intentionally,” he shrugged. "Though, do tell me, is it working?"

Exasperated, Tina rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple in obvious frustration.

Newt laughed gently in response. “Relax, Tina, I had no idea that you’d be here. My memo informed me to come alone. I assumed I’d be meeting my brother here.”

Tina softened a bit at this. “I wonder what could be so urgent?” she thought aloud.

“I haven’t the foggiest, but I’m sure Theseus will be here any moment.”

Tina took a seat opposite Newt at the conference table and opened a thick file of paperwork related to her most recent case. She began making edits to the information within the file. If she was going to be waiting, she might as well make the most of her time.

Besides, the more time she spent doing work, the less time she’d be required to engage with Mister Scamander.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and Tina became engrossed in her file. Without realizing, Tina brought her pencil to her mouth and bit her lip as she considered a particularly complex aspect of the case.

Unbeknownst to her, Tina was being watched like a hawk. Newt had been engrossed in his own copy of his manuscript, making edits while waiting for his brother. A flash of movement caught his eye and he found Tina with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her lower lip caught by her teeth, and her palm resting against her cheek. His eyes narrowed on her pale pink lips, her half-lidded brown eyes, and her soft porcelain skin. Oh, how he wanted to be the palm against her cheek, or the lip between her teeth. The things he would do.

At that particular moment, the conference room door burst open, and a flustered Theseus Scamander entered the room, interrupting Newt’s wayward thoughts. “Theseus,” he said, acknowledging his older brother.

“Brother,” Theseus returned the gesture with a nod of his own. “Good to see that you’ve made it back in one piece.” Theseus continued, as he took his seat at the head of the conference table.

“Tina, thank you for coming. I hope I didn’t concern you too much with the vagueness of my memo.”

“Not at all, sir,” Tina responded as she closed her file folder.

“Alright Theseus, out with it. What’s so bloody important that you called me here the day I return?” Newt asked in a slightly irritated tone of voice.

“I’ve a letter from the Minister, Newton.” Tina couldn’t help but snort, rather childishly, at the use of Newt’s full name. Theseus shot her a sharp look as she regained her composure, somewhat. “So sorry sir, please continue.”

“As I’ve said,” Theseus reiterated, “I received a letter that the Minister would like to expand your respective departments. For you Miss Goldstein, the Auror department, and for you Newt, the Magical Creatures department."

“Why do I get the feeling that there’s a ‘but’ coming?” Newt asked incredulously.

“HowEVER,” Theseus continued, glaring at his brother for the interruption. “Although the Minister would _like_ to expand both, realistically, the funds just aren’t available. So, as I am training for eventual Minister of Magic, I’ve been tasked with deciding which department is more deserving of the expansion. Whichever department proves their success over the next three months, that is the one that will be expanded."

Tina’s jaw dropped, like a snake about to swallow an egg whole. Except, she felt like the egg that had just been swallowed. “Mister Scamander, surely there’s been some sort of mistake here. Clearly the Auror department deserves to be expanded this year. I mean...our job is to keep people safe. How do magical pests compare to that?”

Though he may not always approve of Newt’s chosen profession, Theseus wouldn’t have anyone but him making fun of his little brother and his creatures. “Miss Goldstein, if you have a problem with this missive from the Minister, I can certainly let him know that you feel that way.”

Tina sulked like a puppy with her tail between her legs. She’d been called out by her boss and this was certainly a very poor way to begin what was supposed to be a bid for her department. She’d have to take one for the entire team on this one. She snuck a glance at Newt, who appeared even-tempered at the moment. Though his eyes bore a mischievous look, his arms were crossed against his chest and he leaned backward in his rolling chair.

“Is that all, Theseus?” Newt asked, a blank expression crossing his face.

“That’s it. I’ll leave you all to it, then. Three months,” the elder Scamander stated matter-of-factly, as he made direct eye contact with both Newt and Tina. Both nodded in understanding as Theseus rose from his chair, shaking his head and chuckling slightly at the looks of absolute disgust on Newt and Tina's faces.

Newt hesitated, but ultimately looked towards Tina to gauge her reaction. She appeared to be fuming. She was all fight and no flight. “You’re not going to win this Scamander,” she threatened. “Might as well drop out now and let the adults do their jobs.”

Newt smirked, but didn’t take the bait, “Are you sure about that, Porpentina?”

Tina shivered at the use of her full name. NO one called her by her entire name, not even her family. She was always ‘Teenie’ or ‘Tina’. 

He was trying to get a rise out of her by addressing her in this manner, and it was working. Oh, how it was nearly working.

Tina gritted her teeth in response, “I’m sure of one thing _Newton_ , that keeping the people of London safe is much more important than whatever playtime you get to have with your wretched beasts. Do you truly need more people and money to do...what is it that you do exactly?”

Newt rose quickly from the rolling chair and it flew out from behind him. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. He didn’t care if Miss Goldstein attacked him personally, but not his creatures. Never his creatures. He would defend them until the day he died. “I do a hell of a lot more with them than you ever will, Miss Goldstein. You shouldn’t mock that which you don’t understand.” Newt was enraged, but kept a level head.

Tina stood up from her chair and slapped her hands down on the meeting room table, snarling out a response to the source of her frustration. “This isn’t over, Mister Scamander. This is JUST the beginning…” With a swish of her skirt and a _click-clack_ of her heels, Newt watched as Tina turned to leave, giving him an eyeful of the curves that he was beginning to admire more and more. 

She slammed the door behind her and Newt’s blood boiled with excitement. ‘ _Let the games begin_ ,’ he thought to himself with a smile. _‘Let the games begin…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons!


	3. The First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt flirts, Tina is jealous, and everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so sorry for the wait on this one! I have officially been furloughed for a month due to everything that's going on, so I anticipate that this story will be updated much more frequently.
> 
> Thank you @ravenpuff1956, you made this so much BETA...ha.

In the days that followed their meeting with Theseus, Tina kept a relatively spacious distance between herself and the younger Mister Scamander. She still could not believe the audacity of him, to imply that his job was more important than hers and that he knew better than she did about...anything. He knew his creatures, she didn’t doubt him in that respect, but when his job threatened hers...well...that was a problem for her. 

Furthermore, she couldn’t believe that her boss, the head Auror and brother of her competition was the one overseeing all of this, under the direction of the Minister of Magic. Theseus’ loyalties were skewed. Though he was no doubt committed to his family, he was also an Auror. Surely he wanted his very own department to succeed, did he not? 

Tina shook her head to herself and resumed her work, sighing at the ever-growing stack of file folders on her desk and the revolving door of employees that had entered her office that day. She’d given up entirely on having any semblance of privacy and left her door open. There was a flurry of activity outside that included Aurors, Ministry assistants, flying memos, and Newt Scamander. 

_Newt Scamander???_

Tina gritted her teeth and sucked in a sharp breath of air. She felt her fists clench and her heart rate escalate at the sight of him. ‘ _Ignore it, Goldstein, ignore HIM.’_ The thought of Newt Scamander stealing success out from under her nose nearly sent her into a tailspin. However, she resolved to remain as calm as possible. She couldn’t let Scamander know that he got under her skin. Tina further buried her nose in a case report and attempted to disregard the onset of laughter coming from the direction in which Newt stood. 

Little did Tina know that Newt was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he quietly talked with Serena, the Auror office intern. She was young, blonde, and beautiful. Serena had flowing golden curls and a passion for gossip; she never turned away an opportunity to chat even with the most moderate of wizarding world “celebrities”. The moment Newt Scamander entered the Auror office, he became the young woman’s immediate target.

Newt had not intended to meet with anyone but Theseus. He had hoped to discuss strategy with his brother as far as the department expansion was concerned. He knew that Theseus was unable to give away much information, but it was worth a try anyway to get a leg up on his opponent. Upon entering the busy hub of Aurors, he was immediately approached by the bubbly blond who wouldn’t let him escape. He had no choice but to indulge her witless conversation and vapid questions. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Miss Goldstein’s office was wide open to the perfect view of him and Serena. Tina attempted to peer stealthily above the report she was reading, but immediately turned away from the pair when she saw Newt looking in her direction. Newt smiled to himself, as he watched Tina blush angrily, her brow furrowed in contempt. Indeed, her apparent jealousy was painted all over her face. To test his theory, Newt decided to play up his interaction with the intern. He settled his gaze on her electric green eyes and smiled and laughed at all the right times, outwardly following along with every word she said, while inwardly maintaining his attention to Tina.

He saw her frown and bury her face deeper within her case file. At one point, Newt cracked an insignificant joke about the Niffler, and Serena let out a cackling laugh, not unlike a hyena. Many of the Aurors looked in their direction and Newt smiled hesitantly while maintaining his gaze on the woman before him. He saw Tina look up from her files and roll her eyes. _Brilliant._ It seemed that Newt’s initial hypothesis was correct. Whether she knew it or not, Miss Goldstein had a jealous streak that was growing more apparent to him by the minute. If he kept up his flirting with this insipid girl, he was sure Tina would be out of her office in no time. 

Serena continued her steady stream of guffaws and snorts at Newt’s attempts at lighthearted humor. After what seemed like an eternity, Newt heard a rather loud _slam_ and saw Tina’s figure rise from her desk and saunter to the doorway of her office. The two of them were loud and downright rude and Tina had had more than enough of their disruptions. She threw her file down on her desk and leaned against the entrance to her office. Without caring if her colleagues heard her proclamations, she called to Newt and Serena, eyes narrowing at the source of her frustration. 

“Would the two of you KINDLY take your social hour elsewhere, preferably OFF the clock?”

Newt smiled widely at Tina, then turned to Serena. “Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. Would you like to sometime…?”

Serena nodded enthusiastically but was cut off before Newt could pursue further arrangements. 

“Serena,” Tina nearly growled, “Don’t you have files to collect for me?”

Serena smiled brightly and reached for a pile of folders on her desk. “Oh, you mean these files, Miss Goldstein? I brought them up this morning, but you seemed busy. Then Mister Scamander caught my eye…” the young woman responded, stifling a high-pitched giggle. 

Tina’s crimson flush continued to work its way up to her cheeks and ears. Newt wondered what those pink cheeks would look like in an entirely different situation. Shaking his head, he grinned at her, as she snatched the papers from the young intern and made her way back to her office, slamming the door shut behind her. 

In the solitude of her office, Tina leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes. She felt her cheeks glowing with embarrassment and tears began to prick the corner of her eyes, but she furiously bit them back. She would not allow this man and his flirtations to ruin her day or the future of her department. Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her skirt, Tina stood up straight and started toward her desk. However, before she could cross the room, a loud series of three raps on the door caught her attention.

Tina returned to the door and drew it open, only to reveal the last person she wanted to see. “What do you want?” she asked sharply, gazing upon the form of the younger Scamander brother, who looked just as ridiculous today as he had six months ago when they first met. He frequently bore the mustard-yellow vest and peacock blue jacket he’d been wearing on that fateful day back in January. 

“I’d like to speak with you, if I may,” he requested firmly. 

“No, you may not. Please see yourself OUT of my department,” Tina responded cattily, as she turned her back to him to return to her desk.

“Miss Goldstein, don’t you think that’s a little unprofessional, given the display I just witnessed in the office?” Newt replied in a mocking tone of voice.

Tina looked up with wide eyes, her mouth set in a thin line. “Mister Scamander, if you thought that was unprofessional, maybe you should think twice before continuing this conversation. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Newt scoffed at her, refusing to take her threats seriously. 

“Besides,” she continued. “How is that any less professional than you sidling up to that girl in there? Huh? I ought to go to your bro…” Tina stopped mid-sentence in an attempt to keep the thought to herself, but it was already out in the open. 

“Ah, I see,” Newt replied, nodding his head in understanding. ”You're going to Theseus about my behavior?”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, Mister Scamander,” Tina fired back, arms crossed in frustration. 

“So, you want to know why you shouldn’t report me to Theseus?”

Tina gulped slightly and nodded as Newt took a step closer to her. 

“What if I told you it was because I was trying to make you jealous?” Newt asked innocently, focusing all of his attention on his competitor.

He was met with silence, then deafening laughter. 

“Hogwash!” she cried, between a series of giggles and near-snorts. After a moment, Tina retrieved her composure and connected her dragonfire eyes to his blue marble ones. He wasn’t laughing. 

“Oh...are...are you serious?” Tina asked incredulously, wondering if it could be true. 

Newt’s expression didn’t change, but his gaze never left hers. He moved ever so closer to her, and she felt her breath hitch as his face came within inches of her own.

“I guess you’ll never know, will you?” he nearly purred, smiling mischievously. 

Tina’s jaw dropped in disbelief. _The scoundrel!_

Before Tina could react, Newt turned to leave, but not before turning to wink at her and bid his goodbye. “Good afternoon, Miss Goldstein.”

With that, the door clicked shut and Tina collapsed in her chair in a slight daze. What the hell had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad! I'd love all the feedback, questions, and constructive criticism I can get. Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons!


End file.
